Rendez-vous nocturne
by Tooran
Summary: La nuit à Poudlard, les couloirs sombres et déserts, les élèves endormis. Le moment idéal pour un rendez-vous nocturne, dans le plus grand secret.


Hey tout le monde !

Voici un OS écrit dans le cadre d'un challenge d'écriture sur 30 jours avec _Frany Parkinson_. Le thème du jour était le mot _nuit_ , et voilà ce qu'il en est ressorti pour moi. Allez donc faire un tour sur son compte pour voir ce qu'elle-même à pondu !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Tout dormait dans la tour Gryffondor. Plus particulièrement dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année. Entre divers bruits nocturnes, on pouvait entendre la respiration lente et régulière de Dean Thomas, les froissements de draps produits à intervalles réguliers par un Seamus Finnigan qui ne cessait jamais de s'agiter même dans son sommeil, les grincements de dents de Ron Weasley, les marmonnements d'un Harry Potter qui parlait en dormant et…

Non.

Il manquait quelque chose.

Dans la petite pièce ronde plongée dans la pénombre, nul bruit de ronflements sonores.

Celui qui les produisait habituellement ne dormait pas. Allongé sur son lit tout habillé, les yeux grands ouverts, il regardait les aiguilles légèrement brillantes de son réveil avancer lentement, jusqu'à atteindre le nombre le plus haut.

 _Onze heure trente_.

Alors, Neville Londubat balança ses longues jambes hors du lit, et se redressa sans faire de bruit. Il tâtonna un moment sur le sol à la recherche de ses chaussures, les enfila, puis se leva en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, manquant perdre l'équilibre dans la manœuvre. Il avança doucement dans le dortoir sombre, glissa sur une chaussette abandonnée, se rattrapa de justesse au pilier de son baldaquin, reprit son souffle et sa progression silencieuse, se cogna le petit orteil contre un meuble, laissa échapper un juron étouffé, se figea en entendant Ron grommeler dans son sommeil, attendit quelques secondes pour être sûr qu'il n'avait réveillé personne, puis atteignit finalement la porte et la referma précautionneusement derrière lui en laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Enfin libre.

La salle commune était déserte à cette heure tardive, à son grand soulagement. Ainsi il n'aurait pas à expliquer ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre hors de son dortoir au milieu de la nuit. Il traversa la salle vide, passa à travers le tableau de la grosse dame, et s'aventura dans le château en ignorant les grognements de celle-ci, contrariée d'être réveillée ainsi.

Commença alors une longue escapade à travers les couloirs, certains plongés dans la pénombre, d'autres éclairés par un timide clair de lune filtrant à travers les grandes fenêtres. Neville dût redoubler de prudence pour éviter professeurs insomniaques, concierge et fantômes, et il lui en fallut encore plus pour atteindre sa destination sans se prendre les pieds dans un tapis, se cogner contre une armure ou se coincer la jambe dans une marche piégée. Il avait peut-être beaucoup grandi et prit en assurance ces derniers temps, mais il était toujours aussi maladroit.

Enfin, il arriva à sa destination une ancienne salle de classe qui n'était plus utilisée, perdue dans un coin des cachots, non loin de la salle de potion.

C'était toujours là qu'elle l'attendait.

C'était plus simple pour elle elle n'avait que quelques mètres à parcourir, depuis sa salle commune, pour arriver ici. Ça compliquait beaucoup plus les choses pour Neville, qui avait tout le château à traverser, mais elle pensait toujours à elle-même en premier, et lui laissait faire.

Elle était déjà là quand il entra, assise sur le bureau du professeur, les jambes croisées, le dos droit, le menton levé dans l'attitude fière d'une jeune femme sûre de sa beauté et de sa supériorité.

Elle était magnifique.

Et elle était venimeuse.

Elle lui reprocha son léger retard en gratifiant son nom d'un jeu de mot de mauvais goût, il s'excusa et referma la porte derrière lui, puis s'avança, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'elle ne s'installe d'office dans ses bras, non sans le dénigrer quelque peu au passage.

Il ne dit rien.

Il avait l'habitude.

Parfois, quand elle déversait son venin sur lui, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait avec elle. Pourquoi, de toutes les filles dont il aurait pu tomber amoureux, c'était sur elle que son cœur avait décidé de s'arrêter. Pourquoi pas Hannah Abbott, cette jolie fille de Poufsouffle avec qui il faisait parfois équipe en botanique et qui était toujours gentille avec lui ? Pourquoi pas Luna Lovegood, et sa folie douce qui la rendait si particulière et attachante ? Pourquoi pas Parvati Patil ou Lavande Brown, que tout le monde s'accordait à trouver très jolies malgré leur habitude agaçante de glousser à tout bout de champ ?

Mais non, de toutes, c'était elle qu'il avait choisi.

La serpentarde hautaine, arrogante, acerbe, née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, moqueuse, raciste, ambitieuse…

Et tellement belle.

Tellement impressionnante, pour le petit garçon timide qu'il avait été, quand elle se dressait de toute son assurance.

Et, étonnement, tellement mignonne quand, après l'avoir bien dénigré, elle lâchait parfois, du bout des lèvres, un minuscule compliment ou une marque d'affection, qu'il devait toujours faire semblant de n'avoir pas entendu, puis se blottissait contre lui pour s'endormir dans ses bras.

C'était une relation un peu bizarre qu'ils avaient, pas très saine, ni très équilibrée. Une relation que peu de gens, dans l'entourage de Neville, pourraient comprendre, et il n'était même pas vraiment sûr de comprendre lui-même.

Mais ça lui allait.

Pansy Parkinson était une rose aussi belle qu'hérissée d'épines. Il ne la touchait jamais sans en ressortir avec la main ensanglantée, mais c'était un bon prix à payer pour pouvoir la contempler.


End file.
